Learning Experiance, Kink 5
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: This one focuses on Madame boss and her "brat kid," Giovanni. Gio's dad is killed, and Madame boss goes crazy. She teaches her kid how to reproduce. Obviously contains character death, rape and incest.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon blahblahblah.

POV: Giovanni Note: Madame boss *will* be a crazy sadist. Otherwise I can't see her even wanting to touch her son at all... And there will be death of made-up character.

I turn sixteen tomorrow. Not that I really care. My father said that he might get me a car, and take me on the S.S Anne yacht. My mom could care less about me, I think... Father says that it's because of her job, and that she's too busy...

Thump thump.

I can hear them walking above in their own room. I can hear them yelling... I don't know why, but I'm curious to know...

Crash. Thud.

What the hell was that? Is that... Laughing?

I run up stairs to check.

"Stupid old man! You should have known better then to piss me off!"

There's blood and glass every where... And- oh god.. There's a body. One dead- and my mother's talking to corpse.

"Just because you don't fucking approve the way I think about my organization... Doesn't give you the fucking right to get a divorce!"

She moves to the kitchen. Not noticing me, of course, but now, I get to see the body staining the floor red.  
.... Oh... My god...

I couldn't hold it in.. I threw up... On my father's body..

"What a mess. Oh well." My mother walks back in... This time she notices me. I inspect her to kill me the same way... She smiles instead.

"Oh good, you can help me out here, kid. Pick up the head. I don't want his eyes looking directly at me."

I look at her with disbelief. "You... Killed my- my..." I didn't want to say it.

"Aw, brat's gonna miss his daddy." I wanted to kill her for saying that... But that would only put me down to her own sick level.

"L..Let me take care of the whole thing... Mother.." I wanted to give him a proper funeral.

Her smirk left. "Fine, but I'm not bailing you out."

Good. I'd rather be in jail anyway...

I stuffed the body in a bag, so no one could see it, took a shovel, and left to bury him someplace where no one would find him....

When I came home from the one-man funeral, it was about two in the morning. Mother was on the couch.

"Good to see you weren't caught by the police. Go take a shower."  
... My body and clothes were covered in dirt and blood stains. But a shower at this time?

"Yes... Mother.."  
I'm still in shock from what happen just recently.  
~~~ After my long shower, I work my way back to my room, before my mother tugged on my shirt collar, that is. I wanted to scream "Dammit, just let me sleep" to her, but the words never left my mouth.

"You will never speak of this to anyone." She hissed at me.

"Yes mother." Just let go of me already!

"You're still a virgin, correct? No one bothered to teach you..."

What was that? "Mother...?"

"Go upstairs. How can Team Rocket live on forever if the future leader doesn't even know how to reproduce."

...W.. What...?! "Mother?..." I repeated. She dragged me upstairs, but I tried pulling away. She just smacks me and pulls me close to her face.

"Cut it out..." This was the first time I noticed her alcohol smelling breath.

"Your drunk, mother..." She smacked me across the face again- I'm used to her beatings... Arn't all children treated the same way?

She drags me into her room, and threw me to the ground.

She kneels down infront of me- what's going on?

"How can you become a parent if you don't know?" That again?

She starts pulling down on my boxers, reveiling it to her.

"Mother!" I pull away to smack her face- horrible mistake. She dragged me back down, punched me where my lungs are, and started rubbing it...

Oh my god, why? What is she thinking... My muscles starts to harden around her hand. I'm barely even trying to catch my breath.  
"What a disgusting little brat."

Who? Me?

"With your father gone, I'm going need a replacement..." And with that, she crawls up...

And stuffed it deep inside of her... It hurt... Kind of.. What the hell... Is she thinking?

A sensation started building up inside of it. I released my seed... For the first time ever, and inside of my own mother.

Minutes later, she pulled back up. "What a disgusting boy..."

She got dressed, and I pulled my boxers back up. "Why-"

"If I didn't get that surgery, I'd be pregnant..." She took out a cigarrette from who knows where, and lit it.

"Now you know."

I walked back to my room, and layed down. My clock- "4:44"  
How appropriate. 


End file.
